Psycho Nurse Joy!!!
by Emmyi
Summary: Wowies, meh first ficcy on FF.Net! This includes LOTS of comdey, it can, but not guardteed (can't spell -_-), that it'll have you on the floor or just in tears laughing. Well, I'm always wrong anyways ^^; Enjoy =D!


Muh first ficcie! Eet's so FUNNY! XD!! I hope ya like eet. I really don't know how ta rate stories. *dies*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
*Everyone is at the Pokémon Center, being attended to.*  
*Brock talks to Nurse Joy, but seems to have lost the power of speech*  
  
Brock: "H-h-h-hi….I-I-I-I- I- uh….I-I- I-…I uh…I uh…I- I I'm I'm…"  
  
*Nurse Joy ignores him*  
  
Butch: "AAAHHH!! Not THAT!!! Anything but THAT!!!"  
Cassidy: "It's just a little shot, Butch."  
  
Butch: "LITTLE?!? You call THAT thing LITTLE?!?"  
  
Nurse Joy: "Would you rather I use the baby-size shot?"  
  
Butch: "YES!!"  
  
*Nurse Joy pulls out a HUGE needle the size of a mallet.*  
  
Butch: *Takes one look at it and….* "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!" *faints*   
  
Nurse Joy: "Perfect! Now I don't need to inject the tranquilizers!"  
  
*She puts away a tranquilizer gun.*  
  
Cassidy: "Ummm...er….wh-what d-do I h-have to get?"  
  
Nurse Joy: "Oh, nothing too serious… just a Band-Aid or two…"  
  
Cassidy: *sighs with relief*  
  
[Brock has gotten out "hi" and "I'm" so far! Let's see if he made it as far as his name!]  
  
Brock: "I-I uh I'm uh…I'm uh….I'm uhhhh….I forget….I mean….I'm uh….I-I-I'm uh…I'm…"  
  
[Almost there, but not quite. *sigh* so close, yet so far away…]   
  
Nurse Joy: *still ignoring Brock* "Oh yes, you also need to have your wounds cleaned…. …with THIS!!"  
  
*She proudly presents a giant bottle labeled 'POISON! HIGHLY TOXIC BURNING ACID!' complete with a skull and crossbones. *  
  
Cassidy: "AAAAAHHHHH!!!! *faints dead away*  
  
Nurse Joy: "Well, that's two down!"  
  
*She smiles happily*  
  
*Everyone else *SWEATDROPS**  
  
*Except for Brock, that is…*  
  
Brock: "B-b-Brock…m-m-m-m-m-…"  
  
[Let's change him to fast forward mode!]  
  
Brock:"HimynameisBrockandI'matyourservicebecauseyour'reverybeautifulandIthinkyouaresobeautifulandIthinkI'minlovewithyouand…"  
  
[Whoa! Too fast!! @.@]  
  
*Yet Nurse Joy continues to ignore the poor lovesick puppy.*  
  
Nurse Joy: "Now, it's your turn, young man!"  
  
Ash: "Ummm…aren't you supposed to be a Pokémon nurse, not a human one….?"  
  
Nurse Joy: "Hmmm…the thought had never occurred to me before…"  
*She puts down the needle she was holding.*  
*Ash sighs with relief.*  
  
Brock: [back to normal now…that is, normal for Brock around a pretty girl] "She's so beautiful it doesn't matter!"  
  
Nurse Joy: "HEY! WHAT'S THAT?!?" *points behind the group*  
  
Everyone: "HUH?!? WHAT?? WHERE??"  
  
*Nurse Joy injects the huge needle into Ash's arm.*  
  
Ash: *girly and high pitched* AAAAHHHHHH!!!!!! [Everyone covers their ears] *He faints dead away*  
  
James: "And I thought *I* sounded like a girl…."  
  
*Nurse Joy looks at the crumpled body of Ash on the floor. She nudges him with her foot.*  
  
Nurse Joy: "My diagnosis is…he's out cold!! YES!! Another score for me!!"  
  
*Everybody starts to back out of the door…except for Brock.*  
  
Brock: "She's beautiful…"  
  
Everybody: "ARE YOU KIDDING?!? She's PSYCHO!!! SHE'S CRAZY! SHE'S INSANE!!"  
  
Brock: "…beautiful…"  
  
Pikachu: "Pika pika pika! CHU!!!!" *Pikachu zaps Brock, trying to get him out of the trance*  
  
Nurse Joy: "OOOH! A Pikachu!! Are YOU hurt??"  
  
Pikachu: "Pi!" *runs and hides behind Ash*  
  
*Of course, since Ash has fainted, he can't protect him.*  
  
Pikachu: "Pikapi!"  
  
*Nurse Joy turns to Brock*  
  
Nurse Joy: "Well, young man…"  
  
Brock: "I-I-I'd GLADLY date you!"  
  
*Nurse Joy blinks twice.*  
  
Nurse Joy: "What's that on your arm???"  
  
Brock: "Where??" *He looks at his arm*  
  
Nurse Joy: "Why, right THERE!" *injects the needle*  
  
Brock: "SHE actually touched *ME*!!!" *faints dead away*  
  
Nurse Joy: "Maybe I should diagnose his head…"  
  
"Oh well, that's another one down! Four to go!  
  
Everybody left: "AAAHHHHHHH!!!" *They try to run away*  
  
Jessiebelle: "Listen, you!! I demand a real doctor right now!!"  
  
Nurse Joy: "But of course. I understand completely! There's one right there!!" *points behind Jessiebelle*  
  
Jessiebelle: "What?"  
*Jessiebelle turns around*  
  
*Nurse Joy injects needle into Jessiebelle's arm*  
  
Jessiebelle: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
*All glass in the center shatters and cracks*  
  
*Jessiebelle falls face flat on the floor, arms twitching*  
  
Nurse Joy: "Oh dear. Now I'll have to order all the glass replaced… again."  
  
*The remaining three try to sneak away, dragging the bodies of Brock, Butch, Cassidy, and Ash.*  
  
Nurse Joy: "Where are you going?!?"  
  
*They all freeze and stop.*  
  
James: "Ummm…nowhere?"  
  
Nurse Joy: "There's nothing to be afraid of. It's just a little surgery for you…"  
  
Misty: "I'm fine! See? Never felt better in my entire life!"  
  
Nurse Joy: "Just a little surgery…"  
  
*Nurse Joy pulls out a giant CHAINSAW and revs it up.*  
  
Everyone: "AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!"  
  
*Nurse Joy takes chainsaw and uses it to open a can.*  
  
*Everybody sighs with relief.*  
  
Nurse Joy: "I could NEVER get these cans open!"  
  
Misty: "Ummm…have you ever tried a can-opener…?"  
  
Nurse Joy: "Why I've never thought of that!"  
  
Jessie: "Ummm…what's inside that can, anyway…?"  
  
Nurse Joy: "Oh, nothing big. Just… highlyvolatileburningsulfuricacid."  
  
Everybody: "AAAAAAAAAHHH!!!"  
  
James: "Does she have a license??"  
  
Nurse Joy: "Why, of course I do! A license to kill…umm, I mean, cure! Yeah, cure!!"  
  
James: "AAAAHHHH!!!" *He leaps into Jessie's arms."  
  
Jessie: "I think we'll just be…um….going now!!!"  
  
*Everyone left runs out of the door, Nurse Joy close on their heels.*  
  
James: "Wow…I didn't think….she….could run…that fast…in that nurse's uniform!!"  
  
Jessie: "Just shut up and RUN!!"  
v Meowth: "You forgot Meowth again!!!" *He runs after them*   
Misty: "AH!" *she trips and falls, on top of Pikachu*  
  
Nurse Joy: "I got you now!! Beddy-bye time!!" *She injects her and Pikachu with a needle.*  
  
Pikachu: "Piiiiiiiiiiii…" *He falls asleep*   
  
Misty: "How…come…I…feeel…so…sleeepyyy…make a break for it, Toge-" *THUD!*  
  
*Misty collapses upon the floor…and begins snoring loudly.*   
  
Togepi: "Toge Toge Togepi!"  
  
*Togepi laughs and claps loudly.*  
  
James: "It's every Rocket for himself!!"  
  
*Jessie raises her arm to smack James, but concentrates on running as fast as she can instead.*  
  
Meowth: "Help! I can't run wit dese big feet!"  
  
*Togepi trips him and he falls.*  
  
Meowth: "Wlaaahh!"  
  
Nurse Joy: "Aww, would the kitty like to take a cat nap?"  
  
*She injects him with the needle.*  
  
Meowth: "WAAAHH!! I HATE SHOTS I HATE SH-" *SNOOOOORE*  
  
*Snores loudly and is forming bubbles with where his nose would be….that is, if he had one…*  
  
James: "She's almost catching up to us!"  
  
Jessie: "Quick! Into this room!"  
  
*They run into the boiler room and slam the door behind them.*  
  
Jessie: "It's so…dark…"  
  
[Hmmm…Jessie and James, alone, in a dark room….]  
  
James: "HELP! HELP! I'm afraid of the dark!"  
  
*Jessie claps her gloved hand onto his mouth.*  
Jessie: *whispering* ::QUIET! Do you want to get caught??::  
  
James: ::mrmph…::  
  
*They hear Joy's footsteps outside, and freeze.*  
  
*Scary, echoey footsteps effect.*   
  
Nurse Joy: "Come out, come out, wherever you are!"  
  
*The footsteps get closer…*  
  
Nurse Joy: "I just want to make you feel all better!"  
  
*…and closer…*  
  
Nurse Joy: "You can run, but you can't hiiiiiide…"  
  
*…and closer still...*  
  
*Jessie and James's heartbeats get louder and louder with every approaching footstep.*  
  
Both: (Can she hear us???)  
  
James: ::I can't take it anymore…::  
  
Jessie: ::Quiet, James…::  
  
*They both have bandannas wrapped around their heads and knotted under their noses.*  
  
James: ::Jessie…?::  
  
Jessie: ::Yes…?::  
  
James: ::I need to tell you something…::  
  
Jessie: ::What is it…?::  
  
James: ::But…but…I can't tell you!::  
  
Jessie: ::James, you can tell me anything…:: *She smiles encouragingly.*  
  
James: ::Well, normally, I'd never say this, but now…now…::  
  
Jessie: ::Yes, what is it…?::  
  
James: *looking away and blushing* ::I think I…I think I….Jessie, I…::  
  
Jessie: *encouragingly* ::Go on…::  
  
James: ::I-I-I think I may…::  
  
Jessie: ::Tell me, James…::  
  
James: ::I Think I may have had too much punch …::  
  
Jessie: (.  
*She suddenly realized she screamed it, and claps her hand over her mouth.*  
  
*The approaching footsteps are still getting louder, and much faster now…*  
  
*The door slowly swings open, creaking upon its hinges, and it's...  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Time for a commercial break! Don't touch that mouse!  
  
Are you psychotic? Did you like running around with scissors and/or giant needles when you were a child? Do you have a giant malpractice suit? Is your handwriting LEGIBLE?? If so, then, come on down to the Most Unholy Church of the Psycho Nurse Joy!! Our congregation is steadily growing!! Here, at our services, you will worship our great Emmy-sama, the Psycho Goddess herself!! Come and be enlightened in the Paths of Insanity. May the Chanseys with Chainsaws (tm of Sforzie) bless you and um....help you cut, er... paths in the wilderness of Reality.   
  
And now back to our show.  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
it's...  
  
  
…JIGGLYPUFF!!*  
  
Jessie and James: !!!!!O.O!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Jigglypuff: "Jigglypuff puff! PUFF!"  
  
*They both try to grab the round pink balloon pokémon and shut it up…  
…but fail miserably.*  
  
Jessie: *hissing* ::COME BACK HERE, YOU!::  
  
James: "I got it!"  
  
*James lunges for it, but Jigglypuff jumps up and he misses…  
…colliding into Jessie.*  
  
Both: "WHOOOOAAAHHH!!!"  
  
*They slip on the newly waxed floor [Who would wax a boiler room floor? O.o] and fall, off the catwalk…  
…into a giant vat of plaster.*  
  
Both: "AAAAAAAHHHHH!!"  
  
*SPLASH!!!!*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Jessie and James are in hospitals beds, still covered with plaster.*  
  
Jessie: "Well, at least it's over…"  
James: "For now…"  
Jessie: "YEAH! A little plaster can't stop Team Rocket!"  
v James: *shakily* "But A LOT of plaster CAN!!…"  
Jessie: "We need a plan…"  
  
James: "Yes…I quite agree…"*collapses*  
  
Jigglypuff: "Jiggly puff puff!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
On the edge of your seat? Wanna read more? Too bad!! You can't! (well, not yet anyway) See ya next....part! *waves*  
  
~Emmyi 


End file.
